A computing device—such as a smartphone, tablet computer, or laptop computer—may include integrated components for determining its direction, or orientation, such as a compass, accelerometer, or gyroscope, and/or an interface to one or more external such components. Such a device may also include one or more integrated display screens and/or an interface to one or more external display screens. Mobile computing devices may also execute software applications, such as games, map applications, web browsers, personal information management applications, work productivity applications, or social-networking applications.